Jubileus
Summary The true name of Jubileus, as recorded in myth, is actually constructed from unutterable syllables. This is because humans remain incapable of capturing her true glory, as she is the total embodiment of Divine Will. Humanity, bound to the physical world, was forced to depict and describe her in its own tongue. It is supposed that humanity selected the name Jubileus, taken from the word jubilee, meaning a celebration of rejoicing, in an attempt to turn Divine Will into worldly happiness via repeated recital of His name. As a result of the cataclysmic events of the ancient First Armageddon, of which she sat at the very apex, Jubileus was forced into dominion over the world of Paradiso, governor of the light amongst the Trinity of Realities, and put into an endless slumber. It was from this point that the forces of light and dark began their endless battle for hegemony. The resurrection of Jubileus would trigger a reunification of the Trinity of Realities, fulfilling the desires of not only the forces of light, but also a centuries-old prayer said by those seeking divine intervention. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | 3-A Name: Jubileus, The Creator Origin: Bayonetta Gender: Female Age: At least billions of years old (Older than the universe) Classification: Dea, Ruler of Paradiso Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 2, approximately 540 meters tall), Magic, Reality Warping, Telekinesis, Flight, Portal Creation, Teleportation via portals, Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection, Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Can harm and kill Non-Corporeal beings, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Can fire missiles, Can survive in space Attack Potency: Large Star level (Equal to Queen Sheba, who can shatter any planet in the solar system with a punch. Even in a weakened state Jubileus is vastly superior to the Four Cardinal Virtues) | Universe level (Comparable to Aesir. At her full strength she has the power to reunite the Trinity of Realities into a single universe where Paradiso reigns supreme) Speed: Massively FTL (Can move this fast) | Massively FTL (Considerably faster then her weakened self) Lifting Strength: Class P via powerscaling (Should be comparable to Aesir) Striking Strength: Large Star Class | Universal Durability: Large Star level (Can shrug off being punched by Queen Sheba hard enough to shatter any planet in the solar system like it was nothing, even after a long fight with Bayonetta) | Universe level (Sat at the very apex of the cataclysmic event that created the Trinity of Realities at the end of the First Armageddon) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Hundreds of meters by virtue of size. Stellar with reality warping | Hundreds of meters. Universal with reality warping. Standard Equipment: The Right Eye of the World | None notable Intelligence: Extremely high Weaknesses: Can only be resurrected using the Eyes of the World, and is significantly weaker in this state | None notable Key: Weakened | Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Daewi Han (The God of High School) Daewi's profile (High 4-C versions, Speed Equalized and Chapter 6 Daewi Han was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Bayonetta Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Villains Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Rulers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Lava Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Element Users Category:Sega Category:Nintendo Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Angels Category:Age Users Category:Summons Category:Monster Girls Category:Soul Users Category:Portal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Ammunition Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3